


[盾冬]你看上去好像很好吃

by csiyan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiyan/pseuds/csiyan





	[盾冬]你看上去好像很好吃

美队生贺盾冬联谊文

抽梗：主持美食节目

简介：金牌美食节目主持人詹姆斯·巴恩斯陷入了事业瓶颈期，制片人寇森为他找来一位搭档，希望能靠全新的组合带动收视率。但让詹姆斯分心的是，这位新来的搭档似乎看上去很好吃……

“简直岂有此理！”詹姆斯•巴恩斯把厚厚的节目策划书往办公桌上一拍，恶狠狠地说，“我为什么要和一个新人，确切地说，是和一个胸口画着星星把国旗穿在身上还戴着丑得惊天动地的面罩把自己遮得严严实实连鬼都认不出来的傻大个一起上节目？如果没弄错的话，我好像是台里的首席主持人？”

他确实是。对全美的观众来说，詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯这个名字本身就是一道令人垂涎欲滴的美食，他主持的美食节目《冬日厨房》从开播那天起就稳居收视率第一位，并且已经占据首位整整三年。詹姆斯的节目以甜品为主，他会在每一期节目里向观众示范一款甜品的做法，这些囊括世界各地风味的甜品有些是他自创的，有些是他改良过的，但不管是哪一种，它们都有一个共同的特点：好吃。

节目开播在三年前一个酷热的夏天，詹姆斯和他自创的罗马尼亚风情樱桃红沙冰为饱受酷暑折磨的美国人民带去了丝丝清凉，这款沙冰红遍了那年夏天的大街小巷，节目也因此被命名为《冬日厨房》。人们都说，只要吃了詹姆斯的冰沙，就能有穿越到冬天的感觉。一炮而红的詹姆斯再接再厉，在那个夏季推出花样百出的各式冷饮系列，吸引了一批忠实观众，接下来秋季档主推的俄式甜品和冬季档主推的法式蛋糕更是让他稳坐美食界的头把交椅。根据神盾电视台编审部的调查，观众们普遍反映，只要一看到詹姆斯那天真可爱的笑容，就知道他做出来的甜品一定很甜。

就这样，詹姆斯成了神盾电视台的摇钱树，他接了无数的广告和代言，成功地用忙碌的生涯为自己换来登上福布斯榜单的机会。但三年后的今天，他的老东家对他说，他将要和一个新人一起主持这档最红、最赚钱、最受人瞩目、分成最多的节目。

詹姆斯连跳槽的心都有了。

“他不算是新人了，”节目制片人寇森耐心跟他解释，“罗杰斯曾经在九头蛇的内部电视台上出过镜，员工反响相当不错。你要看录像吗？”

“就是那家用日式八爪鱼做台标看着就很低档除了主持人朗姆洛的脸外毫无可取之处的破电视台？”詹姆斯不屑道，“那是私营的！”

“詹姆斯，”寇森循循善诱，“你是个天才的厨师兼主持人，但再出色的节目也需要注入新鲜血液。根据编审部的研究结果，百分之五十的节目每隔一年甚至半年就会改版一次，好保持观众的新鲜感，剩下百分之五十的节目不是被砍了就是在被砍的路上。《冬日厨房》开播三年来从没改版过，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着上个月的收视率统计我们还是第一名。”

“没错，我们还是把第二名的朗姆洛远远甩在后面，但和我们自己横向比较的话，收视率已经比去年这个时候低了两个百分点了！”

“你是想说我已经过气了？”

“我是想说你可以更出名。罗杰斯这个人很有观众缘，在镜头前有亲和力，口才也好。你知道内部测评时他的胸肌迷倒了多少人吗？他是科班出身，曾是大学播音系的老师，对镜头语言绝对熟悉，离开学校后他自己开了一家西餐厅，对西式甜品也很有心得。想想你们两个一起出现在镜头前的情景吧：一个金发大胸甜心，一个棕发碧眼美人，最流行的男男同性组合穿着制服系着围裙其乐融融地在厨房里制作充满爱意的甜品，后期再加上满屏幕的粉红泡泡特效，配上温馨抒情的背景音乐，一定能让收视率再上一个台阶……”

“你真是这么想的？”詹姆斯眯起眼睛，露出危险的表情。

“娜塔莎说了，你要是不答应，下期节目她就让你穿裸体围裙上场。”

“……”

就这样，詹姆斯被迫接受了他的新同事、新搭档，史蒂夫•该死的胸肌很大•罗杰斯。尽管他已经做足了心理准备，但来到摄影棚时还是实实在在地吃了一惊。

“……哇。”这是一声发自灵魂深处的惊叹。

“很不错吧？”寇森得意洋洋地说，“我为史蒂夫设计了八套服装方案，根据内部投票，这套星条旗图案的最受欢迎。为了配合这套服装，策划部决定以“美国队长”这个名字来命名罗杰斯，是不是很朗朗上口？你看他那金光闪闪的像阿波（别问我为什么要打码lofter说这个是敏感词）罗一样耀眼的头发，蔚蓝的像大海一样深邃的眼睛，宽阔发达的像大卫一样的胸肌，一定能谋杀镜头前所有观众的心。对了，你的衣服也做好了，一会记得试试。”

“……我也有一套？”詹姆斯觉得情况有些不太妙。

“对啊！”寇森兴奋地说，“为了配合美国队长这个称号，我们为你设计了一套冬日战士主题的服装，还附带一只金属铁手臂，用金属手臂打蛋是不是很炫酷？摄影棚也按照你们俩的主题重新装潢过了，所有的厨房用品都刷上了国旗色，餐具也换成了国旗主题，保证让观众眼前一亮！”

詹姆斯看着摄影棚里那口被刷成红白蓝三色的平底锅，痛苦地捂住了眼睛。

***** ***** *****

无论如何，节目录制还是要进行下去。换好新制服（谢天谢地它的配色比史蒂夫那套要正常一些），系上白围裙，扎起半长发，詹姆斯瞬间又变回了那个专业靠谱的金牌美食节目主持人。

他的主持本可以称得上完美，如果边上没有站着一个身穿国旗制服拥有金发大胸的肌肉男的话。

开播前，詹姆斯勉为其难地和新搭档握了个手。他自认是个正直公正的人，即便这位大胸史蒂夫很有可能会抢走他的饭碗，他还是要客观承认，对方真的很帅。

“我看过你所有的节目，”史蒂夫红着脸说，看得出他有些紧张。“你在镜头前的表现真的棒极了，我做梦也没想过能和你一起上节目。”

“那你现在终于美梦成真了，哈？”詹姆斯黏黏糊糊地哼了一声。

“我现在紧张极了，不骗你，我手心全是汗，”史蒂夫说，“就跟粉丝见到偶像的感觉一样。”

“那就让我们祈祷你能正常发挥吧，”詹姆斯干巴巴地说，“我可不想被一个新人拖后腿。”

史蒂夫好脾气地笑笑。“我相信你总有办法救场的，詹姆斯。”

谈话被助理导演山姆打断，他过来通知两位新搭档该上场了。詹姆斯很快发现，史蒂夫显然天生就是干这一行的料，镜头下的他看上去简直整个人都在发光，詹姆斯相信只要他冲着镜头笑一笑，即使他把曲奇全烤糊了观众也不会介意。

“欢迎大家收看本期的《冬日厨房》——”詹姆斯刚开口，山姆就喊了一声“咔！”

“怎么了？”

“节目名字改过了，现在我们叫《美国队长：冬日厨房》，你没收到通知吗？”山姆疑惑地问。

詹姆斯看向寇森，目露凶光。

“你要习惯，”寇森面不改色地说，“从现在起你们是一个整体了，要有团队意识。”

节目继续录制，詹姆斯翘着他那为观众所称道的嘴角，边在心里用八国语言问候着寇森，边用这辈子最甜蜜的笑容向观众们宣布史蒂夫的加入。当詹姆斯几乎是咬牙切齿地说到史蒂夫会成为节目日后的常驻主持人时，史蒂夫冷不防地靠过来，搂住了詹姆斯的肩膀。

“嗨，大家好，我是史蒂夫。”史蒂夫对着镜头说，他的气息从两人身体接触的部位传过来，让人感觉心里痒痒的。“我相信只有倾注最真挚的感情才能做出最好吃的甜品，所以我和詹姆斯一定不会让你们失望的。”

寇森竖起大拇指，示意他们继续。

为了保证节目的新意，詹姆斯和史蒂夫不会事先决定好做什么甜品，而是根据节目组当天提供的食材临场发挥。用寇森的话来说，“出人意料才能摩擦出更多的火花”。詹姆斯环视整个厨房一圈，尽量无视那些红白蓝三色的愚蠢厨具，把注意力集中在现场的食材上。很快，他做出了决定。

“有新鲜李子、橙酒、白兰地、黑巧克力和可可粉，今天是我们节目改版第一期，我要为大家做一份最经典的巧克力黑森林戚风蛋糕，但和传统黑森林不同的是，这次我们不用樱桃做夹层，而是改用新鲜李子。”

詹姆斯是个行动派，话音刚落，他已经拿起水果刀准备切李子。就在他下刀的瞬间，一只有力的手抓住了他的手腕，轻轻从他手里夺过了刀。

“你还没有征求我的意见。”史蒂夫温和地、不容置疑地对他说，“我们是搭档，在决定做什么之前你应该和我商量一下。”

“什么——”

詹姆斯愣住了，这和说好的似乎不太一样？他还从来没有在厨房里遇上胆敢质疑自己的家伙，一时间竟不知该怎么反应。

史蒂夫的手还抓着他的手腕，两人手拉着手在镜头前沉默了几秒钟，山姆刚想喊“咔”，却被到场的导演娜塔莎阻止了。

“静观其变，”娜塔莎说。“世道不同了，现在流行这个。”

山姆似懂非懂地点了点头。

镜头前的两人还在僵持着，最后史蒂夫松开他的手腕，微微退后了一步。

“不过我同意你的决定，用李子来做黑森林是个不错的创意。我来做李子酱，你来做鲜奶油怎么样？”

既然你都同意，突然凑那么近是要做什么！詹姆斯在内心咆哮，默默地把鲜奶油和白兰地倒进钢盆里开始搅拌。

节目在一片亲切友好的蜜汁氛围中继续，两人按照娜塔莎的要求，在制作蛋糕的过程中随意地聊着天，交流彼此制作甜品的小窍门。

“我的祖母过去非常爱吃黑森林，她总是告诫我，要想做出好吃的黑森林，每一个步骤都不能松懈，你要掌握好每一个动作的要领，才能最大程度地发挥出食材本身的口感。”

“得了吧罗杰斯，制作甜品是一门艺术，别说的像科学实验一样。”

“动物性鲜奶油要选择乳脂肪含量35%以上的才容易打发，隔水加热到80℃才能混合巧克力酱，隔水加热巧克力时不能超过50℃，蛋糕用160℃加热50分钟后一定要倒扣晾凉，蛋糕体才不会收缩，组织才会松软——相信我，吧唧，这不叫科学实验，这是经验。”

“谁他……是吧唧？！”

“你不觉得吧唧这个名字很好听吗？看你的节目时我总在心里这么叫你，吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧，听上去就像是可口的食物，让人忍不住就想一口吞下去。”

“我才不是什么该死的可口食物，”詹姆斯涨红了脸，“明明是你看上去比较好吃吧，奶油甜心？”

“你真是这么想我的，吧唧？你觉得我是个甜心吗？”

“就算你是个看上去很好吃的甜心我也不会想吃你的，罗杰斯，”詹姆斯气鼓鼓地说，糊满面粉的手揪住了史蒂夫的制服领口，“你为什么要在全国观众面前这样叫我？冬日战士会叫‘吧唧’这种名字吗？”

“冬日战士也许不会，但美国队长的甜心会。”史蒂夫温柔地看着他，“而且就算你不想吃我也没关系，我总是很想吃你的。”

“哐当”一声，有什么东西摔到地上的声音，随后是一阵噼哩啪啦的声音，似乎有很多东西都摔在了地上。

“真的不用喊咔吗？”山姆疑惑地问娜塔莎，“你还记得我们是在录美食节目吧？”

娜塔莎肯定地点了点头。“我们会大卖的，山姆，他们两个之间的化学反应很有性张力。”

过了一会儿，她又补充道：“多剪点花絮，放到蓝光里。”

***** ***** *****

历时五个小时，改版后的《美国队长：冬日厨房》第一期终于顺利录制完成，在詹姆斯和史蒂夫一起把做好的黑森林蛋糕塞进冰箱后，所有人都松了一口气。

“我送你回家？”史蒂夫向詹姆斯发出了邀请。“我知道有家蛋糕店的黑森林做得很不错，我们去试试？”

“跟他去吧，詹姆斯，”寇森说，“你们需要多多相处，培养感情。不过今天的表现很不错，看上去就像是多年的老搭档一样默契十足。”

路过的娜塔莎听到了，翻了个白眼。

“你只送他回家，没有我们的份吗？”山姆问，不过他很快就被寇森拖走了。

詹姆斯跟着史蒂夫来到停车场，史蒂夫为他打开车门，詹姆斯还没来得系好安全带，史蒂夫就迫不及待地拉过他，给了他一个绵长的法式湿吻。

“唔……唔！”直到詹姆斯被吻得快透不过气来，史蒂夫才放开了他。

“你嘴巴里全是李子酱的味道。”史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，意犹未尽地说。

“你嘴巴里全是白兰地的味道。”詹姆斯回敬道，两人对视了一会儿，大笑了起来。

“天啊，史蒂夫，看到策划书的时候我简直不敢相信，我的新搭档居然是你。”

“我去找了尼克，算是走了后门？”史蒂夫说，“你太忙了，与其在家里等着你下班，不如来和你一起工作。”

“我很抱歉……”

“巴基，永远别对我说这个词。”史蒂夫握了握詹姆斯的手，“我知道你喜欢这份工作，我也喜欢和你一起工作，现在这样是皆大欢喜。”

詹姆斯眨了眨眼。“我总有种不好的预感，娜塔莎不知道会把我们拍成什么样子。”

“不管什么样子，你和你的甜品都是世界上最好吃的。”

史蒂夫微笑着，在巴基的嘴角上又印下一个吻。

 

——Fin——


End file.
